


A new start

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Abuse mentioned, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Guilt, Threat of rape in chapter six, Violence between female ex lovers in chapter 9, no rape actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina is released from Prison , Sylvanas retires from the military . Both have baggage





	1. a new beginning

Jaina Proudmoore stepped out of prison a free woman. Finally her lawyer had gotten her wrongful conviction overturned, despite her bastard of an ex-husbands money and influence. She smiled to herself. Six months in prison was worth it to be free of that slimy bastard and he would forever carry the scar on his face from her Ice bolt. The judge had agreed that she was justified, that the years of abuse she had suffered at Arthus's hands was just cause for her lashing out. Not only had he freed her but her magic licence had been reinstated as well and she had even been offered a job at Silvermoon University, teaching magical science. It meant getting away from Lordaeron. And the reach of Arthus and his family, so she had accepted. Her best friend Vereesa lived there with her husband and they had offered to let Jaina live with them, until she got a place of her own. “Jaina” shouted a familiar voice and Vereesa pulled up in her car. Jaina got in, and smiled at her best friend, who had stood by her through the hell she had been subjected too. She was ready for a new life. 

Sylvanas Windrunner stepped off the plane. Her tour of duty was over, she was officially retired .After the last few weeks, she was looking forward to seeing her sisters again and her nephews. Alleria had called her a few days ago, to make sure she had the right time and date to meet her and to tell her that they had a guest at their home. She recognised the name of Jaina Proudmoore from the papers. The woman had been convicted of attempted murder after nearly impaling her abusive husband on several shards of ice but finally had her conviction overturned when Arthus had made the mistake of getting drunk in front of an undercover private detective and confessed his years of abuse against her. While the Menethil family had connections enough in Lordaeron to keep Arthus from going to prison himself, they could not stop Jaina's release and they had no influence in Quel'Thalas. In fact the leader of Quel'Thalas's ruling senate , Lor'themar Theron who was a close family friend , hated Arthus and his father and had assured Vereesa that if either of them stepped foot in Quel'Thalas , he would have them arrested on whatever charge he could make stick . After all the young woman had been subjected to, Sylvanas wondered what Jaina would be like. 

Sylvanas found out a few hours later, when she arrived home. Jaina was stunning, her long hair was white from the use of her mana, apart from a small part that remained blond and she had beautiful bright blue eyes. They were roughly the same height but Jaina had the fuller, rounded figure of a human, voluptuous yet toned. She was wearing a t shirt and a pair of sweat pants, which allowed Sylvanas to see she had kept fit while behind bars. To be honest, Sylvanas was instantly smitten with her, with the way she was so enthusiastic about magic and her work, the way she had not let the past ruin her optimism. Vereesa and Alleria noticed straight away how Sylvanas looked at the young human, even if Jaina was oblivious to it. Sylvanas had hung off her every word and for the first time in ages, she looked like she might actually be happy. Vereesa hoped that she would not be disappointed. Jaina had never shown an interest in women. But then, after what Arthus had done, perhaps she might now. Still, as Alleria pointed out, it was not their place to interfere. 

That night Sylvanas lay in bed but could not sleep, her mind thinking of Jaina Proudmoore. Should she ask her out? Should she take the risk? She didn’t even know if Jaina liked women. Sylvanas tossed and turned and eventually sleep came to her and dreams of a beautiful blue eyed mage , which for the first time in ages ,meant that she did not suffer the nightmares of her best friend’s death. 

 

Jaina's first day at the university was exhausting. She was not much older than many of her students. Yet despite her young age, she was more qualified than many other teachers in her department. Jaina had gone to university herself at an age when most of her peers were still in high school. Her intelligence and grasp of magic had allowed her to pull ahead of the other students and graduate top of her class and despite now being only in her early twenties , she had managed to gain a doctorate before her arsehole ex had gotten her imprisoned . Because of that, many of her fellow teachers had expected to find her arrogant but Jaina was nothing like that. They were pleasantly surprised to find her down to earth and incapable of bragging about her skill, even though they could feel her magic and knew she outclassed them. Even the elves were impressed, not that they would ever admit it. When she got home, Alleria and Vereesa were out, leaving her alone with Sylvanas. Jaina found herself attracted to the older elf, despite her serious demeanor. Sylvanas has served in the military and sometimes Jaina thought she could see a haunted look on the woman’s face. She rarely seemed to smile and when she did, it seemed a bit forced. Vereesa had told her that Sylvanas had lost her best friend Nathanos during their last tour of duty. Sylvanas never talked about it, not even to her sisters but Jaina could see her pain sometimes, when Sylvanas thought no one was looking and her composure broke. 

“Hi” Sylanas said, looking up from where she sat on the sofa as Jaina walked in “How was your first day?” Jaina slumped down in the chair opposite, dropping her bag next to her. “Exhausting “she replied, stretching her back and shoulders, “I was on my feet all day and my backs killing me”. Sylvanas stood and moved behind Jaina and began to massage her shoulders. “Does this help” she asked. Jaina whimpered a yes. Gods Sylvanas’s hands felt so good on her. She wondered what they would feel like elsewhere and blushed but Sylvanas didn’t notice, too busy trying not to let her hands stray. Gods this woman was so attractive and felt so good in Sylvanas’s hands. Jaina closed her eyes and leaned into Sylvanas, feeling turned on as the elf’s hands moved over the front of her shoulders. Sylvanas looked down at the human in her hands, trying not to just lean down and kiss her. “What is wrong with me” she asked herself, desperate to touch Jaina more intimately, to feel her lips upon her own. Then the door opened and Sylvanas jumped back. Jaina made an annoyed sound as those hands stopped touching her. Sylvanas sat back down, trying not to blush as Alleria came in. “Good evening” she said cheerfully, and unaware that she had interrupted something. Jiana smiled, trying to hide her disappointment while Sylvanas went to help her sister with the shopping. “Can I help “she asked but Alleria told her not to worry before heading back out to the car. As Alleria and Sylvanas came back into the house with bags of groceries, Veleera also returned home, her boys rushing up to their rooms. Vereesa noticed how Jaina was looking at her sister. “Well, I may have to interfere now” she muttered, sitting next to her friend.


	2. The ghost of loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss , they cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of death, war and abuse in this chapter . while it is not explicit in content , i got a bit tearful writing it , To be honest this was not how i started to write ir but then it just came out this way and i went with it

Jaina lay in bed, unable to sleep, knowing Sylvanas was in the room next door. She wanted the elf so badly, she ached. Her body burned with lust for her but not just lust. She wanted more than sex. She had never believed in love at first sight. The abuse from Arthus had ruined such fairy tales for her, had given her a more cynical outlook when it comes to relationships. But here she was, like a lovesick teenager, yearning for Sylvanas to just notice her, to touch her to kiss her. “DAMN” she said, perhaps a bit louder than she should have had, before turning over and trying to sleep. 

Sylvanas’s sensitive hearing heard Jaina moving and talking to herself , although the thick walls between their rooms muffled what she was actually saying , even when she raised her voice . Sylvanas wanted to go next door and ask her if she was alright. But was that too much. She didn’t know. She had not really thought about relationships. Her duty made been with someone difficult. But what about now. She had left the military early. After he died, she could not face another tour of duty. She knew if her best friend was here, he would be telling her to go for Jaina, take a risk. But life wasn’t that easy. Risk taking had consequences. Nathanos had found that out with his life. Sylvanas started crying, as much as she tried not to. She missed her friend and no one understood, no one at all. She sobbed into her pillow and eventually fell asleep, her eyes red with exhaustion, physical and emotional 

Jaina got up early, showered and dressed and tried to put Sylvanas out of her mind. It was Saturday, so she didn’t need to be in work and settled down in the lounge, curled up on one of the soft chairs with a book in her lap and a cup of coffee on the table next to her. Alleria and her son had gone out earlier with Vereesa, Rhonin and the boys, leaving her alone. They had offered her to come out with them but she was content to stay at home with her book. If she had been less engrossed in it, she would have seen the smiles on Alleria and Vereesa’s faces. She looked up when she heard footsteps. 

Sylvanas felt terrible. She had not slept properly at all and her eyes still looked puffy. She had waited until everyone had gone out before coming out of her room, dressed in a simple t shirt and shorts. She couldn’t face anyone this morning. But when she walked into the lounge, she stopped dead, seeing Jaina curled up on the chair. She paused and then went to leave but Jaina had noticed her, noticed the state of her face and the way she stood 

Jaina looked up at Sylvanas. The women looked terrible, bags under her eyes that were red and puffy. She had been crying and looked like she had got no sleep. She looked ready to bolt as well. “Wait” Jaina said, standing up and putting her book to one side. She moved over to Sylvanas, reaching out, her hand brushing the elf’s cheek. 

Sylvanas wanted to run. She wanted to leave and hide. But the look of concern on Jaina’s face stopped her. She stood still, like a deer in headlights as Jaina reached out and brushed her cheeks. “Come here” she said and wrapped Sylvanas in her arms and the Elf broke down. 

Jaina held Sylvanas close as the woman cried into her shoulder. She slowly moved towards the sofa and sat, holding the sobbing woman close. She stroked her hair and just held her until Sylvanas stopped shaking and passed her a tissue to wipe her eyes. “Do you want to talk about it “she asked? Sylvanas shook her head. “Not yet “she whispered, wrapping her arms around Jaina. “Can you just hold me?”

Sylvanas waited for the rejection but Jaina didn’t. She just nodded and held Sylvanas closer. She wanted to open up to the young woman but she didn’t really know how. Or even if Jaina would be able to understand . Jaina looked down at the top of Sylvanas’s head. “ My family are all in the navy. My mother is an Admiral of Kul’Tiras, having taken over from my father. We lost my father at sea, as well as my brother. My other brother and my mother refused to show their emotions, handling the loss in their own way, like they thought naval officers should. But that didn’t help me. I had no one to turn to. That’s why I ended up on Lordaeron and in a relationship with Arthus. I was in pain and he was there. He gave me a shoulder to cry on when my family was just distant. I really thought he was the one”. 

Sylvanas looked up. Saw the distant look in Jaina’s eyes. “He can’t hurt you now” she said “I’ll look after you, I won’t let him ever hurt you again”. She winced as she said that. Why had she said that? Jaina looked down at her, a smile on her face “I think I would like that” she replied and then took a chance. Before Sylvanas could pull away, Jaina kissed her. Sylvanas leaned into Jaina, returning the kiss. Gods, it felt so good. But then Jaina broke away. She looked shocked at what she had done . “I, I’m sorry “she spluttered and got up. “Oh shit I’m sorry” and then she ran from the room. Sylvanas looked at the door as she heard Jaina run up the stairs. She sat there unsure what to do. 

“Go after her you fool” said a familiar voice. She looked up, Nathanos standing in front of her. “How” she asked, not believing what she was seeing. Nathanos sat down on the sofa, although Sylvanas could see it through him. “Yes I am still dead” he said “but I have to tell you, before I pass over, that it wasn’t your fault Sylvanas. It was mine and mine alone. Stop torturing yourself. You did all you can”. Sylvanas broke into tears again . “I failed you “she sobbed “I didn’t get you out in time”. Nathanos moved closer to her. “No you didn’t fail me. We had bad intelligence, we were betrayed by our contact. You got everyone out. You saved all of them. But you couldn’t save me. If you had, everyone would have died and I do not blame you, so stop blaming yourself”. He smiled at her. “And don’t let that young woman get away from you. She is kind and lovely and her father wants her to be happy. We both agree you could be the one to do that”. Be brave Banshee Queen” he said, using her call sign. “My body was brought home, my family got closure. That was because of you. I love you and will miss you. But one day we will met again. For now though you need to live and be happy. Don’t waste the chance you have”. He leaned down and kissed her and then stood up, looking past her towards the door. “They love you, you know” he said to Jaina, who stood mouth open in the door way “your father and you brother. They are at peace now but want you to be happy”. He then gestured at Sylvanas. “She loves you too, although she is scared, like you. I have to go now, but you need one another. Don’t let your fears and guilt stop you been Happy.” Then he smiled, kissed Sylvanas on the forehead and was gone. 

Jaina rushed over to Sylvanas and held her in her arms. Both women were in tears, holding one another close. That was how Alleria and Vereesa found them when they got home. Sitting on the lounge floor, just holding one another, still crying. Vereesa shut the door to the lounge. “Give them space” She said to the kids and her husband. Alleria turned to Vereesa, a smile on her face and they walked into the kitchen. 

Jaina and Sylvanas sat there holding one another until they stopped crying. There was no need to speak. They stood up and Sylvanas took Jaina’s hand, smiling. In silence they walked up the stairs to Jaina’s room. When they came down the next day, all trace of tears were gone and they both smiled, holding one another’s hands.


	3. Lighting a new fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria meets Alexstrasza

Alleria was happy. Well sort of. She loved her sister Vereesa , her brother in law Rhonin and her nephews. She loved sharing the big mansion with them. She loved having Sylvanas home and Jaina living with them. But since Turalyon had left her, she felt kind of lonely. Her son was good at keeping her company but soon he would be off to university and she would be left with no one. If only her husband hadn’t been such a idiot and got himself involved in that cult. And been shot by the police. She wondered how he had gotten so fanatical. But to be honest, the love had died long before that and she was glad she had been spared his delusions. “Oh well” she thought “best not dwell on what might have been”. She had been going to singles nights at the local bar. It wasn’t going well. Most of the local single blokes were single for a very good reason. It’s not that they were ugly. Most of the men in Silvermoon were elves, so they were all handsome. Unfortunately they had the arrogance that went with it and she was sick of some would be suitor telling her what she would be doing if they got together, like she didn’t have a choice. But still she continued, in the hope of meeting someone who wasn’t a twat. Tonight was different though. She had noticed the woman with the red hair as soon as she entered the pub. It wasn’t red, as in ginger, it was actually crimson and looked to be natural as well, due to the lack of roots. The woman was beautiful and had many men vying for her attention. But like Alleria, she seemed to find them unpleasant and boring. Alleria was nursing a cocktail , sitting at the bar when the woman sat next to her, looking somewhat uncomfortable. “Are all the men around here like that” she asked, looking like she wanted to punch them. “I’m afraid so” replied Alleria, “but I keep coming back hoping. I’m Alleria by the way, Alleria Windrunner” she held out her hand and the woman took it. “Alexstrasza Lifebinder, please to meet you. So if all the men are up themselves, what about the women?” She smiled at Alleria as she said it, still holding her hand. Alleria blushed and the woman leaned in closer. “To be honest, I’d rather take a chance with you than these boring twats”. She let go of Alleria’s hand to take a sip of her drink and Alleria looked at her, thinking about what Alexstrasza had said. “Well I’ve been single awhile and I’ve never been worth a woman before but you’re right, the men are twats, so why not. Alexstrasza, will you have dinner with me tomorrow” 

Vereesa tried not to laugh at Alleria panicking. “Why did I do it? Why. I don’t know what to do. What if she wants more than dinner? I’ve never been with a woman before. What do I do?” Vereesa couldn’t help herself and burst out laughing. “Oh my dear sheltered sister .just relax and let her lead, if it comes to that”. Alleria looked at her. “Oh that’s just so bloody helpful. I would ask Sylv but I’m not sure she had been with a woman before Jaina”. Vareesa started laughing again. “You do realise she spent most of her time in the military in an all women squad, well apart from Nathanos, rest his soul. I’m sure she has been with a woman before Jaina. But I’d say it’s probably best not to go to her for advice at the moment. I know she and Jaina are a couple now, I know they are really into each other. But she is still fragile from losing Nathanos and finally opening up to someone”. Alleria sighed.” oh what am I going to do?” 

Alexstrasza was feeling the same way. Except she had only just moved to Silvermoon and had no friends or family to talk it over with. Her stomach as full of butterflies and she caught herself showing several times and had to concentrate to make herself look normal. “Keep the horns and claws hidden” she whispered to herself, unsure how her date would react. “I need to get to know her first before I show her what I really look like” she muttered to herself. She tried to stop thinking about Alleria but found she couldn’t. “Bloody elves” she whimpered, knowing full well that the bloody elf in question had captured her and she was helpless to resist.


	4. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexstrasza and Alleria go on a date

Alexstrasza was nervous. She kept telling herself to be calm, it wasn’t something she was new at, and she had dated and slept with both men and women. But there was something about Alleria that just made her hope this went well. Speaking of which , as she looked up , she saw her date walking towards her “ Dammit woman , get a grip , how old are you?” she asked herself, the horde of butterflies in her stomach seemed to go into hyper drive as she gazed at Alleria . The elf had her long blond hair tied back in a single braid and her short sleeved shirt left her arms bare, showing off the blue swirling tattoos that went from her wrists to shoulders. She was wearing a pair of black trousers that clung to her legs, clearly showing her figure off and a pair of black shoes. Although it was a simple enough outfit, Alexstrasza just could not take her gaze from her. “You’re beautiful “she said, before blushing. Alleria had gotten out of her car on the other side of the lot and walked accross towards the Pandarian restaurant where she was meeting Alexstrasza , hoping that it would allow her time to calm down . She had smiled when she spied her date standing by the front door, looking nervous. Her long red hair was lose and she was wearing a pair of red trousers and matching blouse. Even her shoes were red. This was only the second Alleria had seen her and she noted the fact that both times the woman was clad in nothing but red. Still, that peculiarity aside, she was looking forward to this date, even if she was as nervous as Alexstrasza looked. But her nerves disappeared when it became apparent Alexstrasza could not keep her eyes from her and greeted her by telling Alleria she was beautiful. Alleria smiled. “So are you Alex” and took her hand. “Shall we?” 

The evening went really well. Although Alex was reluctant to talk about her family, she listened with raptured interest to everything Alleria told her about her own. They talked about work and it turned out Alex had started working at the University, in the magical research centre, next to the magical science campus where Jaina worked. Alex had already met Jaina and the two had gotten on well. “So what do you do?” Alex asked, leaning forward, her hands cupping her face as she leaned on her elbows, a large smile on her face. “I used to work in the army as a ranger but now I’m a park ranger in Eversong woods. It’s still outdoors but less people shooting at me, well until I have a go at them for littering”. Alex laughed at that, her mind thinking about been in the woods alone with Alleria. “I live in Windrunner House with my family. It’s too big really , even with me , my son , my sister and her husband , my nephews , Sylvanas and Jaina , but it’s been in our family for generations and my mother insisted we have it when she moved in with my step dad . The village is about five miles from Silvermoon, Surrounded by Eversong, so it’s close to work. What about you, were are you living?” Alex sat back, suddenly remembering where she had heard the name Windrunner from. They were one of the richest families in Quel’Thalas. Yet Alleria had chosen to take on a park ranger’s job and apart from mentioning that the house was too big, she had not once brought up her families wealth or their business interests. Alex was not poor by any means but growing up with people who always judged others by the wealth they had hoarded, she found it refreshing to find someone who just didn’t care. “I’m staying in the student block until I can find a place to rent” she replied. “I get on well with most of the students, and it’s next to work”. 

Alleria began to think. Was it too forward to offer for her to stay at Windrunner house? Gods knew they had enough bedrooms. But how would Sylvanas take it. Or Vereesa. She knew Jaina would not mind, after all she worked with Alex and they seemed to get on. Is it too early, too forward? Damn it why am I even considering it after one date. “Are you all right” asked Alex, as Alleria had been silent for about three minutes. “Oh sorry, I was just thinking, sorry you were saying”. “Damn way to go Windrunner, just make yourself look like an idiot in front of the hottest woman you have ever met” she thought to herself. Alex didn’t seem to mind however and the rest of the date went off without a hitch. 

Alleria pulled up outside the Student block. “Well here we.” was as much as she got to say before Alex kissed her. She pulled the red head closer, responding to the kiss, and a burst of pleasure shooting up her body. Then it ended and Alex pulled back. “well I better go then” she said,” I enjoyed tonight and want to see you again, if you want”. Alleria smiled. “Oh yes I want you” she said, then blushed. “I mean I want to see you again. Err call me tomorrow “. 

Alexstrasza watched Alleria drive away, waving at her until she turned out of sight. “Gods I want her so much” she said to herself as she walked up to her room, a huge grin on her face. 

“Well how it went” Vereesa called from the lounge as Alleria came in through the front door. Alleria was smiling and sat down next to her sister and Jaina, who was curled up on a chair reading a book. “She was wonderful, funny and intelligent. She works in the magical research department at your university Jaina. Says you two know each other. Her name’s Alexstrasza”. Jaina looked up from her book “Oh she’s nice Alleria, I’m so happy for you” she said cheerfully, before returning to her book. In the short time Vereesa’s friend had been staying with them, Alleria had learned that was about as much conversation you got when Jaina was reading. Unless you were the Windrunner sister that wasn’t present. “Where is Sylv?” she asked, looking round for her sister. “She’s out with her squad. It would have been Nathanos’s birthday today so they are all having a drink to remember him” replied Vereesa. Jaina looked up again at the mention of Sylvanas’s name. “She is still upset about him. I worry about her some times. Even though she has opened up to me”. Alleria looked over at the human woman. She could see the concern in Jaina’s eyes. “Just keep been there for her Jaina. You’re good for her and she knows it” 

Sylvanas nearly fell out of the taxi. She paid the driver and walked unsteadily to the door, struggling to get her key into the lock. Then the door opened and Jaina grabbed Sylvanas as she fell through the doorway, wrinkling her nose at the smell of Alcohol coming from the staggering elf. But she didn’t comment as she helped Sylvanas up the stairs and into bed. She silently undressed her and then herself and lay down, pulling the covers over both of them. Sylvanas rolled over, getting as close to Jaina as possible. “I love you so much” she whispered, tears on her cheeks. “I love you too babe” Jaina replied holding her close as she began to sob into her shoulder. “I’m sorry” Sylvanas mumbled, but Jaina just hushed her. “Let it out my love” She said kissing Sylvanas on top of the head, holding her tight.


	5. justified rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina's Ex arrives and Jaina is shown how much people care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the abuse Arthus subjected Jaina too is not really mentioned , her reaction to him might upset anyone who has gone through such thing . While i am close to some one who suffered domestic abuse , i have never suffered it myself and hope this chapter does not offend

Arthus looked around as he got off the train. He disliked Silvermoon and the elves who lived there but he had discovered his ex was here and so he had come. She had left him a permanent reminder of their last meeting and he felt it was only right he repaid her in kind for that, perhaps more. 

Sylvanas picked up the phone. It was Lor'themar Theron. “You need to find Jaina, we just got news that Arthus Menethil has been seen at the train station but we lost him”. Sylvanas went cold. Her heart felt like ice was coiling around it. “Thank you” she said, without emotion and put the phone down. She got her keys and rushed out of the house, calling Jaina. But her phone was turned off and she didn’t have the number for the university. So she called Alleria instead, told her the news. “I’ll meet you there” Alleria replied and then called Alex. 

Jaina was walking to her car when Alex came running up to her. “I’ve just had a call from Alleria. Your ex is here in Silvermoon. We need to get you inside”. Before they could move however, a voice spoke her name and Jaina froze. Fear gripped her and she slowly turned, leaning on Alex. Arthus stood there, impeccably dressed in a dark suit as usual, the scar on his cheek a livid white against his tanned skin. “So this is where you ran too, you fucking bitch” he hissed. “It took me a long time to find you Jaina. Did you really think you could escape me? Alex looked round, noting the CCTV camera’s in the car park. She gripped Jaina’s arm tightly.” come on “she hissed, pulling Jaina away. But Arthus stepped between them and the building. “Oh no, you’re not going anywhere you fucking whore” He spat. Alex snarled at him. “There is CCTV everywhere, you dumb fuck. You try and hurt her and I’ll make sure you live to regret it” Alex’s eyes seemed to be ablaze as she stood in front of Jaina. Arthus just laughed. “Do you know who I am, who my family are” he said, full of arrogance. “I’ll be out of custody before sundown, but this bitch will take longer to get out of hospital”. 

Alleria and Sylvanas pulled into the car park and Sylvanas leapt from Alleria’s jeep before it had even stopped. As Arthus turned to see who was coming, Sylvanas punched him, knocking him to the floor. He went to rise but she kicked him in the ribs, sending him sprawling across the ground. “How dare you, how fucking dare you” she screamed as Arthus got to his feet, blood dripping from his lip. He swung at Sylvanas but she stepped aside and brought her knee up into his stomach. As he fell coughing, she grabbed his shoulders and punched him again. Then again. “You fucking son of a bitch” she yelled “how dare you try and take her from me, how fucking dare you”. She punched him in the face, still holding onto his shoulder and then brought her knee up into his groin. Arthus fell to the floor spluttering and coughing, his eye swollen, his nose and lip bleeding. Sylvanas grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against a car. “ if I ever see your mother fucking face in this town again , if you ever try to intimidate , hurt or even contact her , I will fucking end you . It won’t be quick, it won’t be pleasant and they will never find your fucking body. Do I make myself fucking clear? DO I?” and she punched him again. At this point Alleria grabbed her and pulled her away, just as Lor’themar arrived with the police. 

They grabbed Arthus and handcuffed him, pulling him to his feet. “Well, well, well” he spat “guess who came back. You do know there are still warrants outstanding for your arrest Mr. Menithil. I’m surprised you were stupid enough to come here. It seems Miss Windrunner has performed her civic duty and apprehended you. Your father can’t help you now”. As Arthus was dragged off, Sylvanas pulled Jaina into her arms. Jaina was in shock, first from her ex’s arrival, then from the way Sylvanas had attacked him. She burst into tears and Sylvanas hugged her close. “There, there “she whispered, “I told you I would not let him hurt you ever again”. She turned to Alex. “Thank you for standing up for her”. Alex smiled and watched Sylvanas take Jaina’s car keys and put her in the car, before she got in herself and drove her home. “Need a lift “Alleria asked “come back to mine, I’ll cook and it might be good for Jaina to have another friend around” .As Alex kissed Alleria, Lor'themar approached them. “ He will most likely be deported without charge, even with the outstanding warrants, but he won’t be allowed into Quel'Thalas again. He only got in this time because he used a fake passport. Your sister won’t face any charges either. In fact I have a good mind to give her a medal. Please pass on my apologies to Jaina for this incident and my promise it will not be repeated”. 

Later, back home, Jaina had gotten changed and had a bath and now sat in front of the fire with Sylvanas wrapped around her. Alleria and Alex sat on one sofa and Rhonin, not Alleria was cooking dinner, while Vereesa was making sure everyone had drinks. She had arranged for her mother to have the boys and her nephew, so it was only adults in the room. Alleria had explained to her and Rhonin what had happened and how Sylvanas had beaten the hell out of Arthus. Vereesa took pleasure in knowing that. “I’ve never seen Sylvanas in such a rage before” Alleria told her sister.” That man was big and well-built and Sylv knocked him down like he was made of straw”. Vereesa wished she had seen that.  
Jaina held Sylvanas’s hands, which were bruised. Not that Sylvanas minded. Her face was on Jaina’s shoulder as she kissed her neck and held her tight. “I love you so much” she whispered “I was so scared I might lose you”. Jaina smiled. Despite how her day had gone, the way everyone had rallied around her and protected her, made her feel loved. Especially by Sylvanas. “I love you so much too and I’m never going to leave you babe” she whispered back, leaning into her girlfriend and turning her face, kissed her.


	6. meeting mum and getting rid of old baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina goes home and toruble follows her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mention of Abuse , the affects of abuse and mention of attempting rape as well as some one getting stabbed and shot . If these things are likely to trigger you , please do not read and i will include a brief summery of this chapter when i write th e next

A couple of weeks passed and things went back to normal, except Sylvanas and Jaina now shared a room. Then one day, at breakfast Alleria turned to the others. “Alex lives in student accommodation next to the university, she still hasn’t been able to find a place to rent and I want to ask her to move in here”. Looking at her sisters she quickly added “we have plenty of empty rooms”. Vereesa smirked at her. “I doubt she will be spending much time outside of yours sister”. Alleria blushed. “It just seems silly her living there when we have room”. Sylvanas looked at her sister. “Isn’t it a bit early to be asking her to move in with you?”, then she thought about how quickly she and Jaina fell for one another. “Although technically you would be asking her to be our lodger, like Jaina, so maybe if you put it like that, she won’t be frightened off”. 

At lunch time Alleria pulled up at the university, just as Alex was walking to the coffee shop down the road. When she saw Alleria, she smiled and walked over to her. They embraced and kissed. “Want to join me for lunch and a coffee” Ales asked, taking Alleria’s hand. “That would be great” Alleria replied, trying not to sound nervous. . Alleria hardly said a word through lunch. She wanted to ask Alex but could not gather the courage. “Are you breaking up with me” Alex asked eventually tiring of Alleria’s silence, “it’s just you have hardly said a word since we got here”. Alleria shook her head. “Oh fuck” she shouted, then quieted down after a few people turned to look at her. She grabbed Alex’s hand. “No, no I don’t want to break up with you, I want….you to move in to mine”. Alex sat back, somewhat surprised. “Isn’t it a bit too soon to be talking about living together?” Alleria went to speak, then stopped herself, looking at her coffee. “I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just we have a lot of empty rooms at our house and you’re still living in the student block and you know my sisters and Jaina and I thought it would be nice and you would have somewhere to live that isn’t full of drunk students and I’m sorry, I don’t want to scare you off, please don’t run away. Oh gods I’m sorry” she said at breakneck speed, hoping she had not ruined things. Alex took back her hand. “Calm down. It was thoughtful of you to think of me and yes, I would be happy to have a room at your family home, as long as you don’t mind the fact that I will be expecting certain privileges, such as your naked body to keep me warm at night”. Alleria smiled. “You better be expecting that” she said, leaning forward and kissing Alex. 

The next day was a Saturday. Jaina still got up early. She looked at Sylvanas, still asleep and hummed to herself as she sorted out her clothes for the day . Sylvanas’s ears perked up at the sound and she slowly opened her eyes , watching her girlfriend , before climbing out of bed and wrapping her arms around Jaina’s waist , while kissing her neck . “Good morning” she said, gently biting her neck. After a shower that took much longer than intended, due to Sylvanas joining her and that leading to more than washing, Jaina made her way down stairs, Sylvanas in tow. Vereesa and Rhonin were making breakfast and Alleria was sitting at the table, Alex on her lap. “Good morning” Vereesa chirped, a smile on her face as she passed her husband the eggs, “a letter come for you today Jaina.” Jaina picked up the envelope from the table and her smile faded. “What’s wrong” asked Sylvanas, as Jaina just stared at the envelope? “It’s from Kul’Tiras” she replied, pointing at the post mark. She opened it and pulled out the letter, reading through it. “My mother has asked me to visit”. Jaina sat heavily on a chair, her eyes watering, a numb feeling creeping over her. Sylvanas held her hand. “If you decide to go , I’ll be with you” she said and Vereesa walked over to her friend . “We will all be with you if you want us to be” she said and suddenly Jaina was in a Windrunner hug, all three of them, plus Alex wrapped around her, leaving Rhonin to make sure breakfast didn’t burn. 

One week later, Boralus airport

Sylvanas had never been to Kul’Tiras before, neither had her sisters. Alex had and both she and Jaina warned them that it could be bitterly cold, especially near the coast, which is where Proudmoore manor was situated, just outside the city of Boralus. Jaina had been chatty on the plane but as soon as they landed she seemed to pull into herself and stayed that way the entire taxi journey, gripping Sylvanas’s hand and not letting go. Proudmoore manor was a large house set in the walls of a mediaeval castle, looking like something from a historical film. Alleria paid the taxi driver and then they all stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the main doors, looking around at the huge stone walls and towers that surrounded them. “I’m here” whispered Sylvanas, holding Jaina’s arm as she stepped forward and went to press the doorbell. Before she could however, the door opened first and a woman steeped out. She looked similar to Jaina, except her hair was steely grey and tied in a bun that made her look like an unhappy librarian. Her eyes had slight wrinkles around them as did the edges of her mouth and unlike Jaina’s bright blue eyes, this woman’s were icy grey. “You came” the woman said, the emotion in her voice betraying her feelings that were hidden by her stern face. “Hello Mother” Jaina replied, looking at her mother and no longer trembling but suddenly very angry. The tone in her voice made her mother flinch and surprised Sylvanas, but rather than go on, Jaina said nothing more to her mother. After a few awkward moments, Sylvanas stepped forward and put her hand out. “Hi, I’m Sylvanas Windrunner and these are my sisters Vereesa and Alleria” she said, pointing to the others. Alex hadn’t been able to get time off work and Rhonin had stayed at home with the kids. The women took her hand as Sylvanas continued. “My sisters are Jaina’s friends, I’m her girlfriend”. 

Jaina tensed, waiting for her mother to say something disapproving, but instead Katherine took Sylvanas’s hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you Sylvanas, Alleria and Vereesa, please come in, Join me in the lounge while your luggage is taken to your rooms” Katherine turned to walk inside as two servants came out to collect her daughters and the sister’s suitcases. Although Jaina was still, clearly angry, her mother was nothing but polite and pleasant to them all, offering those drinks and asking about their Journey. Eventually however Jaina snapped. “ Why did you ask me to come mother” she almost snarled, “ and why are you been so nice .It’s not like you cared before , you know when dad died and you froze me out , or when my boyfriend was abusing me or even when I was sent to prison for fucking defending myself . Where were you then MOTHER”? Everyone looked at Jaina in shock, except Sylvanas who had seen this coming. She held Jaina’s hand but wisely said nothing as her girlfriend continued. “You never cared then. You shut me out when dad died , that’s why I ended up with Arthus , because he showed me affection , but then that was all a lie and as soon as he had me , he destroyed me , destroyed my confidence , my self-worth . He hit me mother, not once but again and again. And where the fuck were you. You left me to deal with everything on my own and when it got worse, I never heard from you. Even when I was in prison, it was Vereesa and her family who were there for me. WHY MOTHER, WHY DON’T YOU FUCKING CARE”. And with that Jaina stormed out of the house. “I better go after her” Sylvanas said, grabbing both their coats. Katherine stared at the door as it shut behind Sylvanas. “I do care” she muttered, tears in her eyes.  
Jaina had used her magic to blink and was just on the edge of Sylvanas’s vision when she got outside. “Damn it “she swore, running after her. If she had been human, she would not have seen Jaina, not would she had seen the men who followed her. 

Vereesa and Alleria sat in silence, while Katherine wiped her eyes. Then Vereesa’s phone rang. “Sylv, what, calm down. Ok where, Ok I’ll call the police”. She put the phone down. “Arthus is here, Jaina’s in trouble, we need to call the police. Sylv’s gone after her but he has men with him and they are armed”. Katherine stood up “where?” she asked. “At the red lighthouse on the cliff Sylvanas said”. Katherine’s butler was already on the phone, as Katherine left the room. She returned a short while later with a rifle and two pistols. “If memory serves me correctly, The Windrunners are a well-known military family in Silvermoon. I assume you both know how to use these” she said, handing the guns to Alleria and Vereesa, “if so, we are going to rescue my daughter and your sister”. 

Jaina froze as that voice said her name. She turned round to find Arthus standing behind her with a smug grin on his face, an orc and a human with him. Both of them had knives in their hands. “Well, well, well, all alone and no elves in sight to save you this time” Arthus smirked as the men rushed forward, grabbing Jaina’s arms before she could use her magic. “I’m going to make this hurt you fucking bitch” he hissed, waving his own knife at Jaina. He went to stab her but Sylvanas came out of nowhere, putting herself between Jaina and Arthus and taking the blade in her ribs. “Sylvanas” Jaina cried, the two men holding her letting go as magic erupted from her hands, knocking them to the floor. She held Sylvanas in her arms, blood spreading over the elf woman’s shirt. “No, please no, I need you, please no” Jaina pleaded, holding Sylvanas against her chest. Arthus smiled. “The Last thing that elf bitch is going to see is you taking it in the arse while my guys watch, you fucking bitch”. Suddenly the two men jerked as several gunshots rang out and they fell to the ground twitching. Arthus turned round and screamed as a red stain spread around his groin. Alleria, Vereesa and Katherine ran over to Jaina and Sylvanas, Katherine already on the phone for an ambulance. “At least that bitch dies “spat Arthus, clutching his ruined manhood “at least I see you lose your lover Jaina.” Katherine stood over him, rifle in hand. “ no , no you don’t , you won’t get to see anything you son of a bitch” she growled .Arthus tried to pull a gun from his jacket and the last thing Sylvanas saw was Katherine emptying her rifle into him before it went black . 

Sylvanas opened her eyes. She felt like shit and her chest hurt. She looked round. She was in hospital. Jaina was laying next to her on the bed and her sisters were sitting next to her, while Katherine was outside the room, talking to the police. “Wha...what happened “she stammered, waking Jaina, who hugged her gently, tears streaming down her face. “ You took a knife meant for me, I thought you were going to die. I was so scared. But you’re ok, it didn’t get anything vital. The doctors say you will be a bit weak from blood loss and you need to rest, so not to tear the stitches”. Sylvanas kissed Jaina’s neck , holding her tight . “What about Arthus?” she asked weakly, “is he going to be able to use his connections to get away with this?” “ I doubt it “ said Alleria , “ after she shot him in the dick , Katherine told him he was not going to get to see Jaina lose you and he tried to pull a gun on her , so she shot him . Several times. She may have sworn a bit and shouted a lot. Unless his connections are necromancers, he’s no longer a problem”. Sylvanas smiled a bit but then asked “but won’t Katherine get arrested for that?” Vereesa shook her head. “Nope, Jaina forgot to mention her mother is the fucking Lord Admiral of Kul’Tiras and as such, equivalent to what Lor’themar is back home”. Sylvanas sighed. “Oh so everything’s ok”. Jaina smiled at her. “It’s more than ok babe” she said. “Turns out mum did try to help me but Arthus’s father pulled some strings to keep her out of Lordaeron.. She had been trying to contact me before I went to prison but Arthus intercepted her letters and would not let her speak to me when she called. And that funding page Vereesa set up to pay for my lawyer, the big anonymous donation that paid for my entire appeal that was mother. I’m still hurt by the way she froze me out when father died, but I’ve forgiven here and we are trying. Plus she saved your life after you passed out, kept you stable until the ambulance arrived”. Sylvanas smiled, despite the pain she was in. She lay back and closed her eyes. she needed to sleep and now she could . 

A week later Sylvanas was let out of hospital. Vereesa had gone home to help Rhonin with the kids but Jaina and Alleria had stayed. When it finally came time to return to Silvermoon, Katherine said a tearful farewell. “I’d like to come visit when you’re feeling better Sylvanas, get to know you better” then she turned to Jaina, “and get to know you again”. Both Jaina and Sylvanas hugged her. “At the very least I expect a wedding invite” she said, smiling as Sylvanas almost chocked. On the plane home, Jaina was staring out the window, holding Sylvanus’s hand. “What you thinking about babe” Sylvanas asked. “Us getting married one day” came Jaina’s reply and she turned to Sylvanas, who squeezed her hand and said “I’d like that, one day”.


	7. The dragon and the elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria finds out the truth about alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter saw Arthus shot and killed by Jaina's mother after he tried to hurt Jaina again . Sylvanas had ben injured but made a complete recovery and jaina and her mum are on good terms once more . Apalogies to anyone who read it before i editied the warning tags and was upset by the content.

Two Months later   
The awful events with Arthas in Kul’tiras were not forgotten but now that he was dead, Jaina actually felt free at last and the change in her had been noticed by Sylvanas. She spoke to her mother more on the phone, was happier and generally began to be a lot more optimistic about life in general. And it was beginning to affect Sylvanas as well. She had finally agreed to get counselling about the loss of Nathanos and it seemed to be helping. She no longer woke up in the night covered in sweet after dreaming of his death and although it would most likely never stop affecting her, at least she was taking those first steps to make life bearable. And Jaina was helping. Her smiles, her kisses, her general demeanour just made Sylvanas happy. And she wasn’t the only one. Alex had pretty much stopped been a lodger and shared a room with Alleria now. Everything seemed to be going well for the Windrunner sisters for a change. Sylvanas just hoped it would last. 

Alleria was racing along the forest road, trying not to let her anger get to her. She had found a lynx that had been shot, which meant poachers where in the forest. She had called it into control and headed out, hoping to stop them before they left the forest. There was only one main road through Eversong and all the smaller side roads lead onto it. They had to come her way or be stuck at the ocean. As she came to the coast, the road rose uphill with a steep cliff down one side, so she slowed down a bit. And then she saw them. They had a Humvee, with two dear and two more lynx’s strapped to the roof and they were coming right at her. She tried to move out the way but they swerved at her, deliberately trying to knock her off the road. She had nowhere to go and no way of avoiding them and their vehicle was much larger and heavier than her own. “Fuck it” she said, wishing she had got to spend more time with Alex, before the Humvee crashed into her and her jeep went sailing over the cliff. Alleria expected to die. She did not expect to be rescued by a fucking dragon.

“Fuuuuckkkk” she shouted as a huge claw grabbed her, shredding the seat belt and lifting her from the jeep mere moments before it crashed onto the beach below. The dragon flew up and turned sharply, following the forest road. “Hey” Alleria shouted, “Hey”. But the dragon ignored her or could not hear her, she didn’t know which. It looked angry, well as far as she could tell what an angry dragon would look like, but it was moving fast and overtook the Humvee, landing further down the road and letting her go. She ran to the side of the road and radioed her control as the Humvee came speeding towards them. The dragon did not move. Instead it just inhaled and then exhaled, a wall of flame bursting from its open maw towards the Humvee. The driver slammed on the brakes and the passengers poured out, firing at the dragon and Alleria. The dragon put itself between them and her and swung its tail, hitting two of them, knocking them through the air and back into their car. Alleria had her gun in hand but could not see the others , as the dragon was blocking her line of sight . She heard a twig crack and looked around as one of the men, who had somehow gotten round both her and the dragon, came running of the trees, his gun pointed right at her. “Stop or I kill the bitch” he shouted and the dragon turned, growling. It took a step forward and the man stepped nearer to Alleria. At this range, he could not miss. “Now, seeing as you rescued her, I’m going to assume you don’t want us killing her. So back the fuck off and let my buddies and me go. When we get out of the park, we’ll let the ranger go”. The Dragon backed off. “If you hurt her I will kill you, all of you” the dragon said, in a vaguely familiar feminine voice. Alleria was sure she had heard it before. 

Then it dawned on her. The dragon sounded like Alex. A bit louder and deeper, as she would if she had a dragon’s throat and mouth. Alex saw the look in Alleria’s eyes and knew that the elf knew it was her . She backed away a bit more and the man with the gun turned to look at his friends. At which point Alleria punched him in the jaw, sending him sprawling. The two other poachers raised their guns but Alex was faster and both of them joined their friends, unconscious against the Humvee. Alex assumed her elven form and looked at Alleria, who ignored her and called for backup, then set about cuffing the five men. Finally sure they were secure, she walked up to Alex. “I’m sorry” Alex said reaching for her, but Alleria slapped her hand away. “Back up will be here shortly so you need to go, if you don’t want anyone else knowing your secret. But you better be at home when I get there with a damn good reason why you kept this from me “. Alleria was angry but tried to keep calm. Alex had saved her life after all and she was sure she loved her. But she had kept this from her and that made Alleria wonder what else she had lied about, well not lied but omitted to mention. Alex looked at Alleria, her eyes watering, before she retook her dragon form and flew off. She left at just the right time for the other rangers to see her fly off into the distance and thus collaborate Alleria’s report without knowing who the dragon was. 

When Alleria got home that evening, she was met at the door by Vereesa who ploughed into her, wrapping her arms around her. Sylvanas was less rough but hugged her sister as well. “Is Alex home” she asked and Sylvanas nodded. “She was in tears when she got home, told us what had happened. I don’t care if you think she lied to you, don’t you dare break up with her” Alleria was taken back by the force in Sylvanas’s voice and went to reply but Sylvanas didn’t let her. “You fell for her the day you met and I’ve never seen you happier. Not even that idiot you married was capable of making you as happy as she has so don’t you dare fuck this up”. And then before Alleria could reply, Sylvanas had walked back into the house. Vereesa looked at her sister, then at the one walking away and sort of shrugged her shoulders, not really sure what to say. In the end she said nothing and walked into the lounge, where everyone else was. The boys had been sent to their rooms to play and Vereesa sat on the sofa next to Rhonin while Sylvanas and Jaina were on the other one. Alex was sitting on one of the chairs and it was obvious by how puffy her face looked, that she had been crying. “Do you want some privacy” asked Jaina, going to stand up but Alleria waved her hand. “No I think we all deserve an explanation as to why a guest in our house has kept from us that she is a dragon”. She tried to keep the anger from her voice and only partially succeeded. Alex flinch and looked around the room. Jaina was looking at her with support while Sylvanas was glaring at Alleria. Vereesa was leaning against Rhonin and both of them were trying not to look uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry I never told you. When we first met, I didn’t expect to fall for you, I was just after a bit of fun. And by the time I realised I wanted more, we had been seeing each other for weeks and I didn’t know how to bring it up. How do you say “hi I’m not an elf, I’m actually a dragon”. What if you rejected me? I didn’t know how I would be able to cope with that. I have no friends here, no family. Until I met you in that bar and Jaina at work. And in the short time I’ve known you all, you all made me feel so welcome and you Alleria, you made me feel loved and wanted again. I was scared if I told you, you would tell me to go”. Alleria looked at her. As far as she could tell, Alex was telling the truth. Or rather she would be if she was an elf. Elf ears gave away their feelings most of the time and Alex’s ears were down, which meant she was upset and worried and her tone of voice told Alleria she meant what she said. If she had been a real elf. But she wasn’t and so the tell-tale signs that usually gave away an elf could be fake or mean nothing with Alex. “How did you know I was in danger” Alleria asked “where you following me?” Alex shook her head. “No, I can feel your emotions and you sad, so very sad and then angry, I’ve never felt anger like that from you. I worried, so I flew out to the park to find you and saw you driving like a bat out of hell, and then I saw that Humvee coming towards you and I had to act”. Alleria was silent, looking at Alex, unsure what to say. “For fuck sake Alleria, she saved your fucking life” Sylvanas growled, getting up and walking past her sister. “If you let her go, you’re a fucking idiot”. Jaina got up as well, gave Alex an affection squeeze on the shoulder and then went after Sylvanas. Rhonin and Vereesa also took this as their cue to leave, although Vereesa whispered “you know you love her” to her sister as they went. Now it was just Alex and Alleria in the room. Alleria sat on the sofa, head in her hands. “No more keeping things from me. You understand that. You need to tell me everything, all of it and we can go from there.” 

Rhonin and Vereesa joined Sylvanas and Jaina out by the back porch .They all stood there in silence, not really knowing what to say until Vereesa had enough and spoke. “Do you think Alleria will forgive her?” Suddenly a huge downdraft of wind washed over them and Alleria’s voice could be heard shouting “ this is fucking fantastic” They looked up to see a huge red coloured dragon circling round and then shooting past them , Alleria on its back, screaming with joy . Sylvanas looked at her younger sister with a smile on her face. “Yeah I think so”.


	8. understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria and Alex are ok 
> 
> Jaina might not be though

Alex lay on the bed holding Alleria. She felt so much better now she had been totally open and honest with her. It had been hard, explaining how the greater dragons had left the world, seeing as their time had passed and how Alex had defied her parents because she didn’t want to go and how that had left her alone for so long, as the lesser dragons never mingled with the greater and were glad of their freedom now they had left the world. Once Alleria had realised that Alex had kept her dragon form a secret because of that fear of been alone, she forgave Alex. When Alex had offered to take her for a flight, Alleria held on for dear life but loved the freedom of flying. They had spent most of the night off the coast of Silvermoon, flying out to one of the islands and making love for hours before returning as dawn peaked over the horizon. Slipping into the house, they had gone straight to bed and within a few minutes Alleria was sound asleep. Alex did not need to sleep much , so she just lay there , her arms around her girlfriend , knowing that she was wanted and no longer alone . The fears that had held such sway over her had gone, replaced by such a warm feeling, she could not stop from smiling.

When Alleria finally awoke that afternoon, she kissed Alex with such passion, that Alex forgot herself and two large horns sprouted from her head and wings from her back. Concentrating, Alex resumed her normal elven form, blushing as her lover sat next to her laughing. “Do I make you horny” Alleria said in a fake accent, like the character in that spoof spy film from Stormwind. Alex threw a pillow at her and that started a pillow fight which ended when Alex surrender and her lover lay on her, kissing her. “We should get up and see the others, let them know we are ok. We are ok aren’t we?” Alleria kissed Alex again. “Yes we are ok. Besides Sylvanas was right, you did save my life”.

Sylvanas and Jaina were in the lounge, Jaina sitting on the floor reading a book, leaning back against Sylvanas, who had her legs either side of her and her arms wrapped around her waist. Sylvanas had her ear buds in and was listening to some music, her eyes closed, and her head on her girlfriend’s shoulders. Vereesa and Rhonin were on the sofa, watching the TV. As Alex and Alleria walked in, Sylvanas opened her eyes, saw that they were holding hands and sighed. “Does this mean that you have sorted everything out” she asked, looking at her sister. “Yes we have” replied Alleria “And you were right Sylvanas”. Sylvanas smiled and closed her eyes again, while everyone else in the room relaxed a bit.

In a hotel in Silvermoon, A tall Blond elf sat cleaning her rifle. On the table was a laptop upon which was a Picture of Jaina. The elf watched as the money was transferred into her account and then picked up her ear peace again. “Yes Mr Menethil, the transfer has gone through. The target will be dead by the end of the week”. Slowly she got up, put her gun away and studied the picture. “Well Miss Proudmoore, I hope you are having a good week, seeing as it’s your last”, she said, shutting the computer down and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few days i finally noticed my error and changed shitting down the computer to shutting down the computer . Doh


	9. Red and Yellow flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valeera and Liadrin reunite and it hurts

Liadrin entered Lor’themar’s office without knocking. He had called her thirty minutes ago and told her to get to him ASAP. As she shut the door he handed her a file. She opened it to see a photo of Valeera Sanguinar, the most expensive and well sought after hit woman in all of Azaroth. “She is in Silvermoon, at the Sun well Hotel. We had her under surveillance but she caught one of our men. She didn’t kill him though. Sent him back to us with a message. She wants to see you, at the hotel alone. She promises not to kill anyone if you come, but if you don’t and we try to capture her, then all bets are off”. Liadrin sat down, a frown on her face , her hand running through her red hair . “Normally I would not ask this of you Liadrin but that hotel has nearly a thousand guests and we cannot evacuate them without her noticing and if we can get her out without any deaths, I’d prefer it, even if she gets away”. 

An hour later Liadrin was dropped off at the hotel and entered the lift to the eight floor where Valeera was staying. She swallowed hard before knocking on the door, mumbling to herself “Don’t hit her”. But as soon as the door opened and she saw that beautiful face, framed by long blond hair and those piercing eyes, she lost it. Before Valeera could speak, Liadrin punched her in the face, sending her flying backwards with blood streaming from her nose. Laidrin didn’t wait, she ran in, slamming the door shut behind her and kicked Valeera hard in the ribs. “You have some nerve you fucking bitch” she screamed, grabbing the hit women by the hair and slamming her face first into the coffee table, which shattered, slicing open Valeera’s face in multiple places. Valeera fall backwards as Liadrin kicked her again. “Fight back damn it” she shouted, picking Valeera up by her collar and throwing her over the sofa. “N-no “stammered Valeera as she struggled to rise, clinging to the sofa. Liadrin punched her again, knocking her back to the ground. “Fight I fucking said” she screamed, jumping on the other elf, straddling her chest as she punched her twice more in the face, Valeera just taking it. “Why won’t you fight back” screamed Liadrin, close to tears, slumping against the back of the sofa. Valeera coughed, blood spilling from her mouth. “B-b-because I already hurt you enough” she managed to say, before coughing up more blood. Liadrin looked at her, realising how badly she had hurt her. “Fuck” she whispered, ripping off Valeera’s shirt and placing her hands on the rapidly swelling lump around her ribs. As she did so she channelled her magic and white light infused her hands. The swelling and bruising on Valeera stopped getting any worse and gradually began to disappear. Liadrin moved her hands to all the places she had hurt Valeera, until she was out of danger, then she picked her up and took her to the bedroom. Valeera closed her eyes and leaned into Laidrin, remembering when they had been close, before she fucked it all up. Liadrin lay her on the bed and stripped her, examining her for any more wounds before tucking her into bed. “You need to rest for the healing magic to finish its work, I’ll be in the other room when you wake up” she said, leaning down and kissing Valeera on the forehead as the assassin fell asleep. 

Liadrin cleaned up the room before sitting on the chair, her hands on her face. Tears flowed down her face as she realised how close she had come to killing Valeera , all the anger and hate she had bottled up for five years finally leaving her . She sat there alone, crying in silence. Outside the sun went down and the city lit up but Liadrin sat in the dark, not bothering to turn on a light. Finally she fell asleep, still sitting on the chair. She didn’t know how long she slept but it was daylight outside when she woke up, in the bed next to Valeera. She was naked and Valeera’s arms and legs where wrapped around her. “Hello babe” Valeera said as Liadrin stirred, leaning over and kissing her. Laidrin returned the kiss, pulling Valeera closer and kissing her hard. Then she pushed her away, shaking her head. She got up and found her clothes, folded on the bedside cabinet and started to get dressed. “ Why did you want to see me” she asked , gaining control back of her rampant feelings , forcing herself to not get back into bed , even as Valeera sat up , the covers falling to expose her naked breasts . “I’ve been contracted to kill Jaina Proudmoore, along with two other assassins, should I not succeed. Terenas Menethil wants her dead for the death of his son in Kul’Tiras. But I looked her up, saw what his arsehole of a son did to her. I’ve no intention of killing her”. Liadrin looked at her, disbelief on her face. “You never had morals before Valeera, what’s changed, why develop a conscience now?” Valeera looked at her as if hurt by what she said. “He has set me up to take the fall. Even if I succeeded in killing her, he has erased all evidence of his involvement and already hacked my accounts to get his money back and has a corrupt officer in the Silvermoon police ready to plant evidence implicating me. That’s why I came to you. I don’t like been double crossed but I only have until the end of the week to kill her, then the other assassins are been sent in”. She paused for a moment and then plunged in. “Plus I still love you, I never stopped”. Liadrin laughed sarcastically. “You fucking slept with my partner and then shot me. Twice, when I confronted you about it.” Valeera looked away, her face red. “You were going to be investigated for your relationship with me, you could have gone to jail. I had to make sure you would give me up and I had to make sure you looked innocent of any of my wrong doing. Your partner was the dirty one, so I put the heat on him and took it off you. It hurt me to lie and shoot you but I had to make it look convincing. If I had wanted to permanently maim or kill you, I could have”. 

“Get dressed and come with me. Perhaps Lor’themar might be lenient on you if you cooperate”. Liadrin waited for Valeera to get dressed, then they both headed back to see Lor’themar. The Regent was surprisingly willing to listen to Valeera and even offered her a pardon on one condition. She was to work for his office from now on. Valeera looked at Liadrin who nodded and then she agreed. “Good, I will file the pardon right away. Please wait outside until called. And from now on, your Liadrin’s partner”. Liadrin glared at Lor’themar, who only smiled and winked at her, before ushering the two ladies from his office. Outside, Valeera took hold of Laidrins hand. “I still love you, I meant that”. Liadrin looked at her. “You fucking shot me” she hissed “so you better be prepared to make it up to me”.


	10. the guilt that follows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liadrin feels guilty about nearly killing the woman she loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liadrin feels like she is no better than an abusive spouse 
> 
> Although it is in the tags , i feel i should mention that this short chapter has liadrin talking about domestic abuse . Please if this sort of thing is going to upset you , wait until th next chapter when i get back to the main thrust of the story again 
> 
> Peace and love

Despite her bravado, Liadrin was not happy. She was glad to have Valeera back in her life , she had never stopped loving her but as they drove back to her place after gathering all Valeera’s gear from the hotel, she couldn’t help but think how she had nearly killed the blond elf . By the time she got indoors she was shaking. “What’s wrong” Valeera asked, putting her arm around Liadrin . Liadrin broke away from the hug and moved away from Valeera. “I almost killed you. How can I say I still love you when I almost killed you”? She whispered, looking in horror at her hands. The same hands that the previous day were smacking into Valeera’s face. Valeera stepped forward, trying to take hold of Liadrin but the red head stayed out of her reach. “I saw it all the time, back when I was on the force. Domestic abuse. People saying they love their spouse, after putting them in hospital and then that same spouse taking them back, sure they would change. But they never did, they kept on hitting”. Valeera managed to take hold of Liadrin’s hands and held them tight. “You’re not like them Liadrin . Last time we saw one another I fucking shot you twice after shagging your partner. You are not some scum bag husband beating up his wife because he didn’t like dinner. As far as you knew, I had tried to murder you and you responded to that threat. I don’t hate you for it. If it makes you feel better, you ever hit me again and ill tear your arms off.” Liadrin gave a weak smile. “Promise me, promise me if I ever do that again, you won’t make excuses for me, you won’t let me get away with it.” Valeera couldn’t believe how guilty Liadrin felt about this. “I’m not going to let you hit me, but you won’t, you know deep down that you’re not that kind of person, so stop feeling guilty”. Laidrin looked up as Valeera’s soft lips touched her own. “Come on, let’s go to bed” Valeera said, “Just let me hold you for now and we can see how things go”. Liadrin nodded and they went upstairs. 

Liadrin slept badly that night, her dreams a nightmare of different ways she ended up killing Valeera. She woke up covered in sweat and panting, her heart racing. Without a word Valeera had gotten up, stripped Liadrin of her wet nightwear and taken her to the shower. When Laidrin returned to the bedroom, the bedding had been changed and Valeera pulled her back onto the bed, throwing her towel to the floor. “Come here “she said, pulling her close and just holding her. Liadrin tuned so Valeera was spooning her, loving the feel of their skin touching and Valeera’s arms around her. “I’m sorry” she said, guilt still nagging at her. “No I’m sorry for shooting you and running off, I’m sorry for leaving you thinking I wanted you dead all those years. When this thing with the Proudmoore girl is over, we can see what our future is, but for now I just want to hold you. And I forgive you Liadrin, if you forgive me”. Liadrin nodded and held Valeera’s hand. “I love you” she whispered, before falling asleep.


	11. boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making use of a hotel room , Laidrin and Valeera take out the other hit men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

A few days later Liadrin and Valeera were back in the Sunwell Hotel, this time in a room that gave them a view of the Sunwell’s, sister building across the street. From the intelligence that Valeera had managed to get , matched with what Lor’themar’s contacts had found , they could see clearly into the room that the second hitman was going to be in . He was not going to arrive until tonight, so the two women had some time to kill. As they were not expecting combat, Valeera had chosen to wear a short summer dress, as it was a warm day. She was leaning over the counter near the window, binoculars in hand, scanning the room opposite. Their own windows had been enchanted to allow no one outside to see anything other than an empty room, while at the same time, enhancing the vision of any one inside looking out. “What are you doing, he won’t be here until tonight?” Liadrin asked, staring at Valeera s long legs and shapely thighs. The dress was short and where she was bent over, it had ridden up, showing off the bottom of her rounded buttocks. She also noticed her lovers breasts were also nearly fulling out of the dress and it was getting her excited to say the least. Valeera smiled, unaware of the effect she was having on the other women. “I’m keeping an eye out, in case he arrives early” she replied, missing the sound of clothing falling. Then she felt her dress been pulled up and Liadrin’s bare skin against her. “How am I supposed to concentrate with you dry humping me” she laughed. Then she felt Liadrin pushing her legs apart. “What are you doing” she went to say but never finished as she felt Liadrin rip her panties off and then felt the wetness of her tongue. “Oh fuck “she moaned. 

A few hours later, she was back looking out of the window. Only this time she was naked, as was Liadrin, who was laying on the counter, idly playing with Valeera’s nipple as the blond elf lay across her. “We still have plenty of time “Liadrin said, her fingers squeezing Valeera’s hard bud. Valeera looked at her, smiling.” really after that, you’re still horny”. Liadrin began to rub herself with her other hand. “I’ve not fucked anyone since you left” she said, taking Valeera’s hand and guiding it to her wet folds. “So I have a lot of catching up to do”. Valeera kissed her, pushing her fingers inside her, causing Liadrin to moan at her touch. She pulled Valeera down to her, kissing her as Valeera pushed her fingers deeper. Valeera climbed onto the counter, rubbing her own slit into Liadrin’s face, while speeding up her fingers, her tongue licked around Liadrin’s clit as she felt her lover’s fingers open her. “Make me cum” she hissed fingering Liadrin harder, sucking on her clit and Liadrin as happy to oblige. Valeera felt three fingers penetrate her as Liadrin’s tongue moved down her wetness and around her hole, followed by a finger. Valeera ground herself into Liadrin, who used the blonds own stickiness to lubricate her other fingers, before pushing them into her lover. With Liadrin fingering both her front and back and her tongue flicking between the two, Valeera’s breathing quickened as she moaned loudly. In response, she thrust her fingers knuckle deep into Liadrin and pulled on her clit with her teeth, gently enough so to give pleasure rather than pain. The two women worked hard on one another until they both orgasmed together. Valeera rolled off her lover and they lay next to one another, panting. “We’re going to have to clean this counter” Valeera smirked, her hand running up and down Liadrin’s thighs. 

Later, both of them dressed, Valeera was once more at the counter by the window. This time however she was looking through a scope mounted on the top of her very powerful, very expensive sniper rifle. The target was in the room and was an orc named Gul’dan. He was known for using demons in his hits and Lor’themar wanted him killed quickly, before he had a chance to use magic or summon allies. The rifle was loaded with special bullets, enchanted to pass through magical shields. They had cost Valeera over a million gold just for one clip of the damn things , so she had only used them once before . “Are you sure it will kill him” Liadrin asked, for the tenth time. “Yes, it will”. As orc walked past the window, Valeera cursed. He had a draenei woman with him, gagged and her arms bound. “Call back up. As soon as I make this shot, they will need to get her out of there”. A few minutes later Liadrin got the confirmation that back up were ready. Just in time. Gul’dan had the woman stripped and on the table, a wicked looking dagger in his hand. Valeera fired. The bullet passed through the window of her room, across the street, through Guldens window, through his magical shield and into the back of his head, the front of which ending up sprayed across his unfortunate captive and the wall. As Valeera watched, their back up burst into the room, untying the hysterical Draenei and escorting her away, while the clean-up crew started on the room. “That just leaves us Garrosh Hellscream” Liadrin said, looking through her lap top. Valeera smiled. “Did you intercept the email and replace it” she asked. Liadrin smiled. “Yes and he fell for it. At this moment he thinks that Jaina will be attending the Theramore Country club for her birthday party”.

The Theramore Country club had only re opened about a month ago, after the original owners went bankrupt. The new owner had put a lot of money into renovating the place and Jaina Proudmoore’s birthday party was the first private function it would be hosting. Garrosh had got there late last night and planted the explosives he needed to end his target. Well more than he needed. But he liked to see things blow up. He was famous in the hitman community for his use of bombs to remove his targets and his complete disregard for bystanders. Most other assassins considered him a loose cannon and completely untrustworthy and they were right. He had killed more than his fair share of employers as well as targets and murdered hundreds of people completely unconnected with his hit, their only offence been in the wrong place . He watched from his vantage point as the guests all arrived and then his target. He hated the Proudmoore’s ever since Katherine Proudmoore, Jaina’s mother, had blown the speed boat he was escaping on, out of the water after a failed attempt to kill her. He had only just gotten away and it had taken him months to walk again. Killing her bitch daughter would be sweet revenge. Finally, when he was sure they were all inside, he pressed the detonator. Nothing happened. He pressed it again and screamed as the explosives again failed to go off. “Fuck” he shouted, kicking the door of his van open. He picked up the machine gun he kept for emergencies and ran towards the Theramoore. Inside people were talking and laughing and loud music was playing. He kicked the door open and burst in, only to find the place empty, the Illusions fading as soon as the door opened. He walked around the building. Apart from the music blaring out, there was no sign of the party. Then his phone rang. When he answered, a familiar voice spoke to him. “Hello fuck face, how do you like the party?” she asked him smugly. “Fuck you Sanguinar, I’ll still kill that fucking bitch and then you, I’ll take my fucking time with you” he shouted. Valeera started laughing. And that’s when Garrosh remembered the explosives under the building. He turned to ran and if he had still been listening to his phone, he would have heard Valeera say “see you in hell mother fucker”. Garrosh ran but he was too late. The floor erupted around him and the Theramore country club ceased to exist. 

Sylvanas and Jaina were sat on the sofa watching the TV or more accurately kissing one another with the TV on in the background, so they did not see the news report of the Explosion at the Theramore country club or that the wanted terrorist Garrosh Hellscream had been killed in the blast. The reporters were unsure as to why Garrosh had targeted a Club that had been shit for months but Jaina never found out any more as she turned the tv off and lay back , her lover’s hands undoing her shirt . “I love you Sylv” she muttered as the elf undid the clasp at the front of her bra. “I love you too” Sylvanas replied burying her head into Jaina’s breasts. They had the house to themselves tonight and Sylvanas fully intended to take Jaina in every room possible and Jaina, well she had no problems with that idea.


	12. a threat removed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he failed to have Jaina killed , Terenas Menethil find it gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of violence in this chapter towards some one who deserves it , then some tender smut later

Two days later 

Terenas Menethil slammed the phone down. Valeera Sanguinar had failed to kill Jaina Proudmoore, hadn’t even tried ,The corrupt police officer in Silvermoon had turned on him , giving evidence for immunity , Garish Hellscream had blown himself up and Gul’dan had turned up in Tarenas’s own back garden with half his face missing . Worse , because the body was found on his property and the Silvermoon police had handed over all statements from their new star witness , now the Lordaeron Police were crawling all over him and the District Attorney , his own fucking daughter Calia, was leading an investigation into his less that legal dealings . He had never had to have a family member killed now but she would have to go. He picked up his phone to call another associate, when it was knocked out of his hand. He looked up as Valeera punched him in the face. “You were going to set me up mother fucker” She hissed, kicking him in the groin. He fell to the ground clutching his balls and she kicked him again. He tried to get up, his face bleeding, as he put his hand on his desk, she plunged a knife through it, pinning him to the wood beneath. “Jaina Proudmoore did not deserve what your cunt of a son did to her , she did not deserve to go to prison , she did not deserve to have him attempt to rape her , to try and kill her and she does not deserve a nasty old cunt like you ruining the happiness she has found . So it ends now. You leave her alone”. Terenas laughed, despite the pain he was in. “She will never be safe. I’ll gut that bitch and make her mum watch”. Valeera shock her head. “You seem to be unaware of the situation you’re in. You don’t get to threaten anyone. Your daughter has enough to put you away for life. Your empire is crumbling, your allies deserting you. You will have nothing. So I ask you again. Leave Jaina alone”.

Tereneas, either very arrogant or very stupid, spat at Valeera. “Fuck you whore” he hissed, “I’ll fuck that bitch and skin her afterwards. She will die screaming my fucking name”. Valeera smiled and stood up, pulling her knife from the desk. Free, Tereneas fell backwards, clutching at his ruined hand. He looked up at Valeera and realised that she had offered him a way out and he had been too stupid to see what the alternative was. “No” he pleaded as she stepped towards him. “Lor’Themar sends his regards” she hissed, stabbing him in the balls. When he went to scream, she stuffed his own bloody hand into his mouth, blocking the noise and then pulled her knife from him, before dragging him over to the window. She leaned him against it and then kicked him as hard as possible. The window shattered and he fell backwards. His office was twenty floors above ground level and his body burst like a melon when it hit the hard concrete below. Valeera pulled the rune stone from her pocket and vanished. 

 

“Jaina, did you see the news” Alex said, rushing towards her friend as she got out of her car. “No, what’s happened, Jaina replied, getting her bag off the passenger seat. “ Tereneas Menethil is dead. Fell from his office window yesterday. The authorities are calling it suicide, after the Lordaeron district attorney, his own daughter, brought charges against him. That it, you’re safe now” Jaina nearly fell over. After all this time. It was finally over. “I need to go home” she said, tears in her eyes. Alex held her. “I’ll drive” she said and helped Jaina into the car. When they got home, Sylvanas came running out of the house and wrapped herself around Jaina. “It’s over babe, it’s finally over” she said holding onto the mage, kissing her face and neck. “I’ll leave you two alone” Alex said, using her magic to teleport back to work. Jaina kissed Sylvanas. Pushing her against the car and pulling her shirt up. “Babe” Sylvanas said “we are outside”. “I don’t care, I want you” Jaina replied, pulling Sylvanas’s shirt over the elf’s head and then unclasping her bra. She kissed Sylvanas’s neck as she threw her bra to the ground, massaging her lover’s breasts and squeezing her hard nipples. Sylvanas leaned aback as Jaina’s mouth moved down her neck, across her shoulders and to her breasts “Oh fuck me” she moaned as Jaina took one of her hard buds in her mouth, gently biting it. “That the idea” Jaina murmured, undoing Syvlanas’s belt, before taking off her own blouse. As they both got naked, Sylvanas sat back on the hood of Jaina’s car, her legs apart and her girlfriend kneeled before her. “Oh by the light “Sylvanas shouted as Jaina’s kissing and biting reached her wet folds. She massaged her hard nipples as Jaina took her clit in her mouth and her fingers parted her slit, pushing up inside her. Sylvanas thrust her hips against Jaina as the human mage continued to lick and finger her, her muscles contracting around Jaina’s magical fingers as they pleasured her. Jaina sucked and nibbled her swollen clit and Sylvanas cried out as her body shook, waves of pleasure rolling over her.

Then she slid off the car and picked Jaina up, swapping their positions. She placed her hand on Jaina’s wetness, fingering her lips as her palm rubbed against her clit. Leaning over Jaina, she took on of her hard nipples in to her mouth, biting on it and holding it in her teeth while her tongue massaged it. She felt Jaina’s hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair and Jaina let out a moan of pleasure. Sylvanas rubbed her cunt harder and her mouth moved between Jaina’s large breasts, taking in her quivering peaks and capturing them with her lips and tongue. Jaina grew wetter as her orgasm took over her, shaking as she moaned. Sylvanas did not stop and kept playing with her wet slit and her delectable buds , going harder and faster .” OH FUCK “shouted Jaina as she cum again, her entire body trembling with her orgasm. She climbed off the car, and they picked up their clothing, holding one another as they walked back to the house. Sylvanas grabbed Jaina’s arse and pulled her in for a kiss and they stood there for some time, kissing and holding one another, not caring that they were both naked. Sylvanas felt Jaina’s hard nipples rub against her own and smiled. “Ready for another go” she asked squeezing the mages arse. “Yes, but can we use the bed this time, the cars made my bum hurt.” Sylvanas winked at her. “Guess I’ll just have to kiss it better than” she replied, taking her lovers hand and walking to the bedroom.


	13. a year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nearly the end

One year later 

Sylvanas walked into the diner and saw a familiar red head sitting at one of the booths. She walked over, a huge smile on her face. “Liadrin” she said as the red head looked up. Liadrin was on her feet in moments and pulled Sylvanas into a hug. “By the goddess Sylv, it’s been too long” she said, smiling at her old friend. “Only a few years” Sylvanas replied, “mind if I join you”. Liadrin nodded and Sylvanas sat down opposite her. “I heard about Nathanos, how you coping?” she asked. Sylvanas smiled sadly. “It’s still hard sometimes but Jaina is there for me every time. Thanks to you. Lor’themar told me what happened, what you and your girlfriend did”. Liadrin held up her hand, showing the silver ring. “Its wife now actually, we got married just over a month ago. It was just a small ceremony or id have invited you and Jaina”. Sylvanas nodded. “Congratulations. You always were a private person Liadrin so don’t worry about it. But I do expect you at mine”. Liadrin leaned forward, a grin on her face. “Really the banshee Queen, scourge of the ranger corps, is getting hitched at last” she giggled, “when is it?” Sylvanas laughed “I don’t know yet, I still have to ask her”. Then a tall leggy blond walked over and sat next to Liadrin. “I can see why you married her” Sylvanas said, judging this was Valeera, by the way the blond was almost in Liadrin’s lap. Sylvanas took Valeera’s hand. “Thank you for what you did for us”. Valeera blushed. “It was nothing, you both deserve to be happy” she replied. 

That evening, under a beautiful full moon, Jaina and Sylvanas were in the back garden, sitting in front of a roaring fire, watching the stars. Sylvanas looked at Jaina, at her long white hair, her bright blue eyes, her smooth skin with its sprinkling of freckles. She stood up and moved round, so she was in front of her. “Are you ok” Jaina asked, looking up at the elf. Sylvanas nodded and knelt down, pulling a ring from her pocket. “Jaina Proudmoore, when I was broken you held me together, when I had fallen, you raised me up. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Please will you do me the Honour of been my wife”. Jaina leapt forward, knocking Sylvanas to the grass and kissed her. Yes, oh goddess yes” she cried, tears running down her cheeks as she kissed Sylvanas again and again. From the house Alleria, Alex, Vereesa and Rhonin watched. Even Rhonin had a teary eye. “Come on, let’s give them some privacy” Alex said, dragging Alleria back into the house. Vereesa looked at her husband and then they followed, leaving Jaina and Sylvanas by the fire, together in each other’s arms.


	14. a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get married

Katherine looked at her daughter as they walked down the aisle, trying not to cry. Jaina was almost glowing, her smile so wide, and her eyes so full of joy. Up ahead Sylvanas stood in her dress uniform, with her best woman, Kalira, next to her. The Ceremony was been held in the extensive grounds of Windrunner house, and it was beautiful day. Sylvanas looked at her soon to be wife as she walked towards her, the white dress she wore highlighted by slivers of Kul’tiran green, her hair in its long braid and tied in silk. She looked so beautiful. When she got side by side with Sylvanas, they held hands and turned to Lor’themar, who as the lord regent of Quel’Thalas was empowered to perform marriage ceremonies. As a close friend of the Windrunner family, he had insisted on doing so. 

“We stand here in the light of Belore, to bless this union between Ranger Captain Sylvanas Windrunner and Lady Jaina Proudmoore of Kul’Tiras, to see them join together as one, to bask in the love of Belore, their family and friends. To make their vows and to come together as one”. He looked to Sylvanas. “In the light of Belore, make your promises to your bride". 

Sylvanas turned to Jaina, smiling. “To you Lady Jaina Proudmoore, I give of myself, I share all that I am and promise to be joined until the light of Belore fades. When we first met, you held me in the pieces I was in, you used your kindness, your understanding and your love and you put each piece back together until I was whole once more. You filled my heart with love, with happiness and I would not be the person I am today without you. I promise I will never leave you, I will never stop protecting you and I will hold no other higher in my heart for the rest of my days”. 

Then it was Jaina’s turn. “To you Captain Sylvanas Windrunner, I give myself to you, to share all that o am and I promise to be joined until the light of Belore fades. As I found you, you found me, as I helped you back together, you took the fragile pieces of my heart and healed them. You looked after me, protected me and healed my hurts. I fell the love you have for me in every look, in every touch and I will never stop loving you for that, for all that you have done, for all that you are. My heart is yours and always will be for the rest of my days”. 

They held each other’s hands as Lor’themar wrapped the Red silk of Quel’Thalas and the green silk of Kul’Tiras around them, from their hands to their forearms. 

“As Belore above has witnessed, with your family and friends, two have become one, from this day until your last. Let the love between you never end and let no person come between you. For under the light of Belore, you are now and forever more Wife and Wife. Now let us all celebrate the union between you and you may now kiss”. 

The crowd erupted in applause as Jaina and Sylvanas kissed, with passion and knowledge that whatever they faced, they would face together, be it the demons of their past or the uncertainty of the future. They were one and their love would never end.


End file.
